Bella's Bachelorette party
by Jacky-Cullen
Summary: Did you really think Alice would let Bella get married without a bachelorette party? I don't think so. Set during Breaking Dawn.
1. A bachelorette party for me?

**A/N: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well except the idea for the story, which belongs to me ; )**

**Ok this is what could've happen if Bella had a bachelorette party. It is set after Edward leaves for his bachelor party (page 30 on my Breaking Dawn copy) but ignores the part where Alice gets mad at Bella for not having a good night's sleep (page 40)**

**Ch.1-A Bachelorette party for me?**

As soon as Edward left I felt lonely. I wondered what the guys had really planned for Edward's bachelor party. I was sure Edward would never do anything that might upset me, but the question of what they were really up to was always in the back of my mind. I didn't have much time to worry though, because about five minutes after the guys had left there was a light knocking on my window. It was Alice and Rosalie, and both of them had big purses with God knows what inside.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice beamed with enthusiasm. That alone should've tipped me off that they were up to something.

"Ready for what exactly?" I asked as I saw them unpacking the bags.

"Your bachelorette party of course," Rosalie told me with a genuine smile on her face, which was really weird coming from her.

"You didn't think we would let you get married without a proper bachelorette party, did you?" Alice asked me, and she actually looked kind of hurt.

"Well I sort of hoped that you would, I just don't feel like partying," I told her.

"Nonsense, we have to do this according to custom; and that includes us throwing the best bachelorette party ever," Alice said as she started to arrange different outfits on my bed.

"Ok, so would you like to wear a dress, a skirt or jeans?" Rosalie asked me. It felt really weird having her acting civil towards me, since I was used to the scolding looks she would always throw at me.

"I guess jeans," I answered, knowing that their idea of a skirt involved much less fabric than mine.

"I knew you would say that," she said and we just laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up Charlie.

The girls then started working on my hair and make up. They finished rather quickly, and at first I couldn't believe it, because they had done my hair perfectly straight, and my make up was flawless, which would've taken me a lot longer and still I wouldn't have gotten the same results. I then changed in to the skinny jeans and tank top that Alice had picked out for me. They finished the look by adding a tiara that had 'bachelorette' written on it with glittery letters. I tried to complain at the last part, but they wouldn't let me take it off, and who was I to fight against the words of two vampires.

We stepped out of the house through the window. I was on Alice's back and Rosalie had the purses with all of the products they ha used on me. I felt kind of weird because Alice was so much smaller than me, but she could lift me as easily as I could lift a quarter. We got into Rosalie's car and as soon as she started driving I asked her where we were going.

"Ok, now that you're in the car and can't back out I think its safe to tell you, Rose, why don't you do it," Alice said.

"Bella, first we thought it would be fun to do a little scavenger hunt," Rosalie said as she looked at me from the front seat.

"Umm, are you sure that is traditional? Because that actually sounds like fun," I said

"Yeah, here is your purse, everything you will need is inside," Alice said as she handed me a Chanel purse, "but don't take anything out yet, it has to be a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises Alice," I said, "so what about after that?"

"Everything on it's time," she answered me as we arrived at the club. I had never been at a club before, so I was kind of scared and excited at the same time. The strange thing was that I didn't know if I should be grateful or mad that I got to experience this with my future sisters in law. One thing was for sure though, I wouldn't have come here with any of my other friends.

We got out of the car and both Alice and Rosalie stood in front of me.

"Now Bella, we made you a fake ID that says that you are 21, you'll need it for the scavenger hunt, but only for that understood? We want you to keep it clean," Alice told me, and I nodded my head. I briefly wondered what they had planned that would require me to posses a fake ID.

"Yeah, if Edward found out that we let you drink or do anything inappropriate he will kill us," Rosalie said.

"Wait, Edward knows about this?" I asked them. Suddenly I wasn't sure being here was a good idea.

"Technically no, but he will find out eventually, he always does," Alice answered me

"Why? Do you want him not to know?" Rosalie asked me.

"No it's just that …" I started saying when two very drunk guys passed by and started whistling and yelling ungentlemanly things at us, which was good I guess, because I didn't want to tell them that I felt guilty for being here when Edward was so willing to skip his own party.

"Let's just go inside before you attract any more danger," Alice said and Rosalie and I just followed her inside.

We went trough the 21 years and older door so we could get the bracelets that indicated that we could drink. Then we sat at one of the booths so they could explain to me what the scavenger hunt was really about.

"You can now open the purse and take out the list, Bella," Alice said to me and I took it out. The list had the following items written down with perfect calligraphy."

_Get a guy to buy you a drink_

_Three phone numbers_

_A condom_

_A guy's underwear_

_Dance with a guy_

"How I'm I supposed to get this stuff?" I asked as I finished reading the list.

"Oh, you'll find a way," They both answered as they pulled me towards the bar.

**A/N: So this is part one, what did you guys think? I promise it will get more interesting. In fact I have already written down the next few chapters and I will update as soon as I get some Reviews. Also, I have never been to an actual bachelorette party, so I have no idea what games they could play. If you have any ideas please let me know, but keep in mind that it should be something Edward would approve of, LOL.**


	2. Honesty is the best policy

**Disclaimer: A/N: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well except the idea for the story, which belongs to me. ; )**

**A/N: I would really like to thank iminluvwithavampire AnotherGirlInLoveWithACullen, SMG, Love Of Blood for taking the time to review. It really helps me to write when I know someone out there is enjoying my work.**

**Ch.2 Honesty is the best policy**

Once we reached the bar, Alice pointed me towards a guy wearing a really nice green shirt. Before I even sat down the bar tender handed Rosalie a drink. She turned towards Alice and me and told us to step it up a notch if we wanted to beat her, since she already had the lead. She then walked towards the guy that apparently had sent her the drink. I saw that Alice had also started talking to a guy sitting next to her.

I took out the list again and wondered how in the world I was going to get everything that they wanted me to get. I mean for them everything was so easy, Rosalie with her good looks and Alice with her charm. I, on the other hand, had nothing special whatsoever. Just then the guy with the green shirt turned to face me and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Daniel,"

"Hey, I'm Bella," I said to him.

"So, miss 'Bachelorette'," he said, "Why did your friends leave you all alone? Isn't this supposed to be your party?"

"Yeah, this is my party," I said while blushing because he had noticed the tiara, "but they left because of a game we are playing."

"Really? What kind of game?" he asked, sounding really interested.

"Umm… it's kind of a scavenger hunt" I answered him.

"That sounds like fun! Do you need any help getting your things? He asked, and I started to feel a little better about this competition because I knew I could get some of the things I needed from Daniel. _This way at least I won't be empty handed at the end of the night_, I thought.

"Would you really help me?" I asked as I took out the list and showed it to him.

"Wow, this is an interesting list" he said as he finished reading it, "I'm pretty sure my buddies and I can help you get everything."

I tried to look over his shoulder for his 'buddies', but there were only a couple of girls doing shots at the end of the bar. He noticed me looking and started laughing.

"They'll be here in a little while," he explained, "in the mean time, how about I take you out to the dance floor?

"Ok, but promise me you won't let me fall," I said, "you see, I'm really uncoordinated and I would hate to make a fool of myself in front of all these people"

"Don't worry, I used to be like you, but a friend of mine gave me a little secret for dancing," he said, "as long as you only move your hips and upper body and keep your feet planted firmly on the ground, you will look like a great dancer and stay up the whole time."

I thought about it and it actually made sense. Not that it would work with any other form of dancing, but it was worth a try. He pulled me towards the edge of the dance floor, probably noticing that I wouldn't like to be at the center, and started dancing, but only from the knees up. I followed his lead, and to my amazement stayed up the whole time. After a while he noticed that his friends had arrived and we walked back to the bar.

"Bella, this is Aaron and Jason," He said, pointing to a guy with messy brown hair, and the other with long, blond, straight hair, "guys this is Bella."

"Hello Bella," They both said at the same time.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

"So guys," Daniel started, "Bella here is having her bachelorette party, and I offered her our help."

"You're getting married? You look so young," Jason said. I just had my natural reaction and blushed like a ripe tomato.

"Jason, don't be so rude," Aaron said, "of course we'll help you honey, what exactly do you need?"

I took out the list again and showed it to them. After they had finished reading the list they handed it back to me and Aaron took out his wallet.

"Here you go honey," he said as he handed me a strawberry flavored condom, "it's not like I'm using it tonight."

They all started laughing and I couldn't help it but laugh along with them. You could tell that they were lifelong friends just by the way they interacted with each other. I then took out a pen and marked of the two things off the list.

"Guys, if we just give her all the stuff she won't have any fun," Jason said.

"It's ok," I said, but they weren't going to let it go that easily.

"No, it's not ok," Daniel said, "Jason is right, this is your last night to have fun, you better make the best of it."

I was about to tell them that they had it all wrong, that my life was just beginning and getting better by the minute, but Aaron interrupted me before I could speak up.

"I have an idea, you need three phone numbers right?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Ok, how about you ask each one of us for our numbers with the cheesiest line you can think of."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Jason said.

"Umm… I don't think I know any," I said

"C'mon, you have know at least one," Aaron said.

"Well, I know some puck up lines, but they're not necessarily for asking someone for their phone number," I said.

"Ok, just tell us one each and we'll decide if they are worthy of our phone numbers," he answered back.

I scrambled my brain for some pick up lines. I had heard some in movies, but they all sounded so cheesy I was embarrassed to say them aloud. I then decided that it didn't matter, and that I just wanted to have some fun.

"Ok here's one," I said as I turned to Daniel, "did it hurt?"

"What hurt?" he asked playing along.

"When you fell from heaven," I said with a very serious face. We just started laughing and some people even stared at us because we were so loud.

"That was good," Daniel said after he stopped laughing, "what do you think guys, should I give her my number?

"Yeah, it was pretty cheesy, I think she deserves your number," Jason said. I then handed my phone to Daniel and he punched in his name and number.

"You must be so tired Jason," I said, looking directly onto his eyes, again, with a straight face, "because you have been running though my mind all day."

Once again we cracked up, and he just took the phone from Daniel's hands. I then turned to Aaron. I had saved the cheesiest line for him since he had thought of the game.

"You know Aaron, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

He was taking a drink from his beer at that moment, so he sprayed the bar and the bar tender that was passing by at that moment. He glared at us and started cleaning up the mess. I wouldn't want to drink anything made by him tonight, because he looked angry.

"That was definitely worth my number, honey," he said as he stored his information into my phone.

"I'm glad I amuse you guys," I said, but I knew we were just having fun.

"Ok, what else did you need?" Daniel asked me.

"I need someone to buy me a drink, and someone's underwear," I said, having already memorized the list.

"I guess I'll buy you the drink honey, because I'm not wearing any underwear," Aaron said.

"Now that's what I would call too much information," Jason said, and I totally agreed with him.

"What would you like to drink?" Aaron asked.

"Umm… I don't know, how about something non-alcoholic," I said because I didn't know how my body would react to alcohol. One shot would probably get me drunk, and I don't think I could handle being any more clumsy.

" How about a Virgin Mimosa?" he asked. I only knew what it was because of 'The Incredibles', which was kind of sad, but I didn't tell them that part. They called over the other bar tender, and he made it rather quickly. He handed me my drink, and I carefully took a drink, having no idea what it tasted like. It was really good. After a couple of drinks I put it down and took out the list and the pen. I marked everything I had gathered off, and the only thing I was missing was the pair of underwear.

"Ok guys, time is running out, who is going to give me their undies?" I asked the guys.

"Like I said before, I can't because I'm not wearing any, and I just bought you that drink" answered Aaron.

"Well, I took you out dancing, gave you my secret, and I'm the one that offered to help you," said Daniel.

"I guess that leaves me," said Jason, "I'll be right back."

And with that he took off towards the restrooms.

" So honey, tell me about your fiancé, and soon to be husband," Aaron told me.

I didn't have to think twice about my answer.

"Well he is the love of my life, there is no one I would rather spend my life with. He understands me, and he is always there for me…" I was cut off by Aaron.

"So he is pretty much perfect?" he asked

"You have no idea," I said, adding the word 'literally' in my mind. Just the Jason came back and he handed me his boxers, which he had folded so many times they were the size of my cell phone.

"Thank you," I said to all of them, "I really don't know how I would've gotten everything without your help."

"You're welcome honey," Aaron said.

"Yeah, this was fun," Jason said, "but if you excuse us, there are some ladies right behind you who have been checking us out all night, and I think they need our attention.

"Oh, by all means go ahead and enjoy your night," I said to them.

"Are you going to be all right by yourself?" Daniel asked me.

"Totally," I answered him. They then walked away and immediately started talking to the girls who were behind me at the other side of the club.

Just then I turned around and saw Rosalie walking towards me.

"I got everything, did you?" She asked me..

"Everything is right here," I told her, pointing to my purse.

"What about Alice?" She asked, and we both looked around and saw her walking towards us.

"Did you guys get everything? Alice asked.

"Yeah," Both Rosalie and I answered.

"Good, we can leave now and continue with the rest of the plans!" she said, clapping her hands in an overenthusiastic way.

"What exactly are the plans?" I had to ask, because they were keeping me out of the loop.

"You'll see," Alice said while grabbing our hands and pulling us out of the club.

_What have I gotten myself into, _I thought to myself, _this is going to be a long night_.

**A/N2: There it is! The much anticipated second chapter, well not really. I hope you guys liked it, and please, please, please review. Can we get to at least 10 reviews today? It doesn't take much to review, and I'm not asking for much. The third chapter is almost done, and I'll probably update next Wednesday. But I'll do it sooner if I get reviews!**


	3. Keep Your Eyes on the Prize

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well except the idea for the story, which belongs to me. ; )**

**A/N: I would really like to thank TwilightJemS,iminlovewithavampire,AnotherGirlInLoveWithACullen, and twilightbookworom for taking the time to review. It really helps me to write when I know someone out there is enjoying my work. Oh and I love the names, very original!**

**This is the scavenger hunt from Alice's POV. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 3 Keep your eyes on the prize**

I was so excited that Bella had agreed to come out with us and that Rosalie was actually behaving. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was genuinely happy for Bella, and who knows, maybe she was. Of course I knew how the scavenger hunt would turn out, but it was still fun to have a girl's night out.

As we approached the bar I immediately went to sit next to the guy that was most likely to buy me a drink and I pointed Bella towards the guy that would buy her the drink. After that I didn't help her anymore. It was her turn to step out of her shell and have a little fun.

I sat down on the stool, and the guy next to me introduced himself as Carlos.

"I'm Alice," I told him.

"Are you even old enough to be here, Alice? he asked me, "because something about you just screams 'jail bait' to me."

"Of course I'm old enough." If only he knew how old I really was.

"If you say so," he said before taking a sip of his drink, "can I buy you a drink then?"

"Sure, what would you recommend?" I asked him while batting my eyelashes.

"What about a Chocolate Kiss?" he said, getting closer to me.

"That sounds delicious," I answered. In reality I couldn't think of something more disgusting, I mean who would mix chocolate and alcohol?

The bar tender handed me the drink and I stood up to head to the dance floor.

"Wait, where are you going?" Carlos asked me.

"I want to dance, aren't you coming with me? I answered him and he immediately followed me. I discretely threw away my drink without him noticing I hadn't actually drunk the horrible mixture he had ordered for me. We walked towards the center of the dance floor and danced until the song was over. I took out my cell phone and asked him for his phone number. He very eagerly took it from my hands and stored his information on it.

"I'll be waiting for your call, Alice," he told me as he walked away back to his seat at the bar. Too bad he will never hear from me again.

Ok, so I had two things from the list. Another thing that I needed was a condom. It had seemed like a good idea at the time I wrote the list but now I was wondering how I was going to ask a guy for one without him thinking that it would actually lead to something else. Just then I thought that the rules said nothing about it having to come from a guy. In fact there weren't any rules at all, so I decided to buy one myself. Of course the only condom machines were at the guy's restroom, so I was going to have to go where no woman should ever have to go.

I walked towards the restrooms and "looked" to see if there was anybody there. Fortunately there was nobody in there so I walked into the forbidden room. I inserted the quarters in the machine, but the stupid machine was stuck. _How_ _did I not see this coming? _I said to myself. I then decided to take the front panel off, which was easy of course, but in doing so I broke one of the screws. A murmured "shit" escaped my lips as all of the condoms fell to the ground. This was definitely not going how I planned.

I picked everything up, put one condom in my back pocket, and returned the panel to its rightful place. I just needed to squish the corner without the screw with a little force and thankfully it stayed in place. I then quickly walked out of that place before something else could go wrong.

Once I was back on the dance floor I spotted a guy wearing a tacky yellow shirt and leather pants. He was dancing by himself, so I decided to join him, and in turn get some of the other things that I needed.

"Hey there, handsome," I saluted him, almost biting my tongue as the words came out.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he continued dancing, "so who dared you to come talk to me?"

"What? No, nobody, I just didn't want to see you dancing all alone," I told him.

"Oh, c'mon, girls like you don't talk to guys like me," he said, "so either someone dared you, or you need something, so which one is it?"

"Is it that hard to believe that I just wanted to talk you?" I said, but I knew that he wouldn't believe me unless I told him the truth.

"Yeah, and the fact that you are evading my question makes me believe it even more," he then said to me stopping dancing altogether and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine, but you can totally decline if you don't want to help me."

"I'll do my best to try to help you…" He trailed off.

"Alice" I said, "and your name?"

"Brandon," he answered.

"Ok, so the first is that I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" I said, hoping that the little pick up line would warm him up to me.

"Sure," he answered chuckling as he grabbed the phone I was handing to him, "was that it?"

"No actually, but the second thing I need may make you a little uncomfortable," I said, and I wasn't just talking about going commando, but also doing it while wearing leather.

"It can't be that bad," he said, so I decided to just tell him and let him decide if he was going to do it.

"I need your underwear," I blurted out.

"Oh, it is that bad," he quietly said.

"It's ok, I understand if you don't want to do it."

"No I will do it, but I may need something in return,"

"What do you have in mind?"

"First I would like to know why you need my underwear," he started, "And second, I would really like another dance or maybe a kiss…"

"Ok," I said, and I explained the bachelorette situation and all the things that I needed to complete the challenge.

"Oh, so it was both a dare and you needed something why you talked to me," he said to me with a smile on his face, so I knew he didn't take it personally.

We walked towards the restrooms and after a couple of minutes he came out and handed me a ninja turtles boxers. I had to work really hard to keep my composure and not burst out laughing. We were silent for a couple of seconds until he finally reminded me of my part of the bargain.

"You know, that better be a good kiss, because I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it, now close your eyes and lower your head," I said and he did as told. I gave him a good long kiss on his cheek and waited for him to complain but he just stood there with a big smile on his face. He saw my reaction and smiled more. "You thought I would be disappointed didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said, still wondering why he hadn't demanded a kiss on the lips.

"Well, you don't seem like the type to kiss on the first date, much less a total stranger," he told me, "but if you want to then by all means go ahead."

"Actually, I have a boyfriend," I told him, "but it was really nice meeting you."

"It was really nice to meet you too, Alice, but now if you would excuse me, I need to head home and find some baby powder," he said as he walked away.

I headed back to the dance floor once again and I spotted Rosalie dancing with a girl, and when I looked towards Bella, who was still sitting down but now she was surrounded by a group of guys. I then spotted a rather skinny guy leaning against a wall, and he was just tapping his foot to the rhythm of the song. I went to him and pulled him away from the wall. He didn't even resist.

We danced, well I danced and he just stood there, tapping his foot.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked him.

"Yup," he said, popping the p at the end of the word.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's not that I don't want to dance, but more that I don't know how to," he answered me.

"Is that it?" I said, "It's easy, just let the music flow through you."

I then took his hands and made him move a little until he finally started dancing by his own accord. He eventually loosened up more and he was actually really good. I was having a good time with him but then I saw that Bella and Rosalie were close to being done so I had finish up too. I knew I couldn't just walk away, since I still needed a phone number, so I took out my phone and asked him for his digits, and yes I did word it like that. He laughed at me while punching in his information and asked me for my number too. I quickly made up a fake number, not wanting him to call me and get his hopes up.

I walked away towards where Bella and Rosalie were standing.

"Did you guys get everything?" I asked but I already knew they had.

"Yeah," Both answered at the same time.

"Good, we can leave now and continue with the rest of the plans!" I said, clapping my hands.

"What exactly are the plans?" Bella asked.

"You'll see," I said while grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the club.

**A/N2: Ok guys, I've asked, I begged, and I still don't have many reviews. So now I'm going to make an offer, send me a review and I'll send you a little teaser for the next chapter. What do you say? Is it worth it? You'll have to be logged in for it to work, because otherwise I have nowhere to send a reply to.**

**A/N3: I almost forgot, but here it is, I'm currently in a competition called Lyrical Melodrama Contest, and my story is called 'After All This Time'. I would really like to get more readers, so if you guys want something else to read go to my profile and the link to my story is there. it is way different from this story, but I really like it, hopefully you will too!**


	4. Easy as Pie

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well except the idea for the story, which belongs to me. ; )**

**A/N: I would really like to thank AnotherGirlInLoveWithACullen,**** LindsayLibra72, CutieShapeShifter, EmmaRobison and PaperArtist ****for taking the time to review. It really helps me to write when I know someone out there is enjoying my work. **

**This is the scavenger hunt from Rosalie's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 4-Easy as pie**

Despite how I felt about Bella's decision on immortality, I was having lots of fun. It had been a while since I had gone out on a 'girl's night' and I was looking forward to do the little games we had planned.

As I sat down at the bar, the bartender handed me a Cosmo and told me that it was from one of the guys sitting at the end of the bar. I grabbed the drink and turned to Bella and Alice and told them: "looks like I have the lead, get to it girls," and walked towards the guy that had sent me the drink.

"Hello gorgeous, I see you liked what I picked out for you," he told me as I took a sit next to him. I pretended to take a sip but discretely got rid of it.

"Yeah, it's my favorite," I told him once my glass was empty.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Mathew, but everyone calls me Matt, and what's yours?" he responded mostly to my boobs.

"Rosalie," I answered, lifting his face with my index finger.

"Rosalie, that's a beautiful name, it suits you," he said.

"Matt, are you going to ask me to dance?" I asked, giving him a sexy look. I was probably overdoing it, but I loved being in control of other men.

"Of course!" he answered as he pulled me to the dance floor. We started dancing to 'Take me on the floor' by The Veronicas.

"Do you come here often?" He asked me.

"Not really, do you?" I said, trying to keep the conversation going so he wouldn't get too close to me.

"Every Friday," he answered me. I made a mental note to tell Alice not to come here ever again.

"And what do you do for a living?" I asked when his hands started to drift near my ass.

"I work at a law firm," he told me as I pulled his hands back to my waist.

"Cool," I replied and we continued dancing. After the third song was over I decided it was time to part ways.

"Well it was really nice to meet you Matt," I said as I started walking away

"Wait can't I have another dance with you?" he asked me and I just shook my head and continued walking away.

"Wait, at least let me give you my card," he said, and at that I turned around to take it, because I needed it for the scavenger hunt.

_This is just too easy_ I thought to myself _just one guy, and I already have three things from the list._

I was walking towards the restrooms to make sure I looked ok, and I saw that Bella was walking towards the dance floor and Alice was already there. Once I got to the hallway where the restrooms were I felt a pair of arms trying to pull me back. They weren't actually strong enough to move me, but I still turned around to see who had the nerve to touch me. It was in fact a very drunk middle aged guy.

"Hey beautiful, do you want to get naughty with me tonight?" he asked, slurring all of the words. I took this opportunity to get the rest of the items I needed.

"You know it babe," I told him with a big smile, "but do you have a condom with you?"

"Always do," he answered me as he took it out his wallet with a lot of difficulty and I just took it from him. Of course he would be prepared; most single men who come to the clubs are just horny perverts looking for an easy lay.

"Oh, you want to put it on me, don't you?" he smirked and I just nodded my head.

"Ok, now why don't you go into the bathrooms and get naked for me, I'll follow you in a minute," I told him as I helped him into the girl's bathroom, but he was too drunk to realize this. After I heard some rumbling I cracked open the door a little bit and asked: "Are you ready?"

"Totally babe!" he answered, obviously excited.

"Let me have your clothes then, to see if it's true," I told him as I sneaked my hand in to the bathroom. He handed me everything and I went through his wallet to see if he at least had a card. Luckily for me he was a plumber, so he did have a card. I took a card, the condom and the boxers and threw it into my bag and returned everything else back to the bathroom. I could just imagine the look in that man's face when I didn't go inside! _Oh well that's what he gets for being a perv_, I thought to myself.

I walked back to the dance floor, and saw that Bella was already back on the stool, still talking to the group of guys I had seen her before with. Alice was nowhere to be found. Just then the song changed, and "Low" by Flo-rida started playing. I love that song, so I started dancing by myself. About a minute into the song I felt a pair of arms on my hips, and I immediately thought it must be the guy I left naked in the bathroom. I turned around to slap him, but saw that the hands actually belong to a girl. I was going to push her away, but then I just went with it.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," I told her, and I flashed her dazzling smile.

"I'm Kristine," she said and smiled shyly. We continued dancing, very sexily if I may add, until the song ended. I decided to finish the game so I asked her for her number.

"Umm, to tell you the truth, I'm not really a lesbian. It's just that my friends bet my fifty dollars that I wouldn't come and dance with you," she said to me.

"It's ok, I don't swing that way either," I told her, "it's just that I'm here for my friend's bachelorette party, and we need three phone numbers."

"Oh ok," she answered, with a relieved look on her face. I took a Sharpie out of my bag and handed it to her so she could write her number on my wrist. Alice must have seen this because why else would I have a marker with me.

"There you go," she said as she finished writing her number.

"Thank you," I said, and just as we were about to part ways the song "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry came on. I went back to her and said, "C'mon let's just do this dance, and give your friends a good laugh."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, C'mon!" I answered, and I pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. We danced just like before, and earned very hungry looks from the guys surrounding us and very angry looks from their partners. I was having a blast.

This time when the song came to an end we did walk away from each other. I met Bella, who was still sitting on the same stool. She looked a bit out of breath, probably from just returning from the dance floor.

"I got everything, did you?" I asked her.

"Everything is right here," she said, pointing to her purse.

"What about Alice?" I asked, and we both looked around and saw her walking towards us.

"Did you guys get everything? Alice asked.

"Yeah," Both Bella and I answered.

"Good, we can leave now and continue with the rest of the plans!" she said, clapping her hands in an overenthusiastic way.

"What exactly are the plans?" Bella asked.

"You'll see," Alice said while grabbing our hands and pulling us out of the club.

_We are just getting started, _I thought to myself, _this is going to be fun!_

* * *

**What the French? Toast. Not even bribes made you guys want to review? I'm seriously disappointed. Is my writing really that bad I don't even deserve a "good job"? Heck right now I would settle for a "your writing sucks!" Not really but you know what I mean. **


	5. All good things must come to an end

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well except the idea for the story, which belongs to me ; )**

**A/N: Thanks so much to AnotherGirlInLoveWithACullen, vampire_x0x_luver, PaperArtist, twilightgirl_919, imafanpire, , Imogen, MODA, , twilightermurff26, Kennedy, MelodyWeaver and Edkchesnut for reviewing. **

**Here is the last installment of this story, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**This one is back to Bella's POV.**

**Ch. 5 All good things must come to an end.**

Once we were out of the club Alice asked me if I would prefer to go to a hotel or their house.

"I would prefer your house if you guys don't mind," I told them honestly.

"Ok, let's go," Alice said enthusiastically.

"Wait, are the guys going to be there?" I asked.

"No, and Carlisle and Esme went out hunting, so we'll have the house all to ourselves," Alice answered.

We arrived at their house in a blink of an eye, thanks to Rosalie's crazy driving. Their house was completely desolated as Alice promised. I was really glad for that, because I didn't want one of the guys to see all the stuff I had collected throughout the night. I could only imagine the jokes Emmett would crack at my expense.

"So what exactly are your plans?" I asked Alice since I still had no idea what she wanted to do.

"I was thinking of playing some games, like bridal bingo, and then we can do some manicures and pedicures. And then you can open your, or should I say Edward's presents," Alice said without taking a breath.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You know it's pretty late already and you still want to do so much stuff. I need to get some sleep. And what so you mean Edward's presents?"

"We got you some presents, but they're mostly for Edward's benefit," Rosalie explained.

Once I realized what they were talking about I blushed a deep red.

"Are you really that tired?" Alice asked with a sad face.

"Not right now, but I don't want to fall asleep at the ceremony tomorrow."

"Ok, how about this, we do the manicure and pedicures while we have some girl talk."

"That sounds reasonable."

Almost immediately we were on the living room floor with countless nail polish bottles surrounding us. They had every color imaginable and more. I would have been happy with a clear coat.

"So Bella, are you excited for tomorrow?" Rosalie asked. I was still amazed that she was acting civil towards me. I wondered for a moment if Alice had said something to her so that she would behave nicely.

"I'm so excited, but nervous at the same time, what if I trip going down the stairs?" I asked. The girls laughed but I was being serious.

"Oh Bella, Charlie wouldn't let you fall. He catches you before you hit the floor," Alice stated, and my face must've shown fear because she continued, "I'm kidding, everything turns out fine. I promise you will not fall."

Her promise did calm me down a bit.

"And are you ready for the honey moon?" Rosalie asked.

"That's part of the reason why I'm marrying him," I muttered.

"So you really don't believe in the whole marriage thing?"

"No, I do. It's just that I'm still young. It's not something normal people do now a days." I answered.

"If you haven't noticed, we are not normal people," Alice said.

"No, what I mean is that if Edward was human I wouldn't think twice about marrying him, because I would want to spend every day we were allowed to live with him."

"It's ok, we understand, right Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"There is only one thing I don't understand," she said flatly, "why would you give away your mortality?"

"Rosalie!" Alice scolded.

"No, it's ok," I said, "I see the way you guys are, Alice and Jasper and you and Emmett. You guys can have each other for the rest of eternity. I want that too, with Edward. Would you give Emmett up, Rosalie? Don't you love him enough to like this life that you guys have?"

"I do love him, but sometimes I just feel so empty," she answered sadly.

"And I understand that, but sometimes it's not possible to get everything you want, sometimes even humans don't get what you wanted either. There are countless women out there who can't have any children." I told her.

"You're right," She answered and she became pensive.

"Enough! This is supposed to be a party, not a sad gathering," Alice said all of the sudden.

They then finished my nails, with perfect French tips.

"At least there is something less that I have to do tomorrow," Alice said, just then I yawned, "Oh, look at the time! Do you want to sleep here or do you want us to take you home?"

"I would prefer to go home please," I answered. I didn't want Charlie I was a runaway bride.

"Ok, well I'll make sure to have your presents in your suitcase for your honey moon," Alice said.

"I'll take her home if you want, Alice," Rosalie Offered.

"That would be great! I'll see you tomorrow Bella," Alice answered.

We drove in silence, the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. Once I was through my window, Rosalie finally spoke,

"I'm sorry for being rude to you all the time. It's nice to know your view of things and why you're doing this. I'm glad Edward found you."

"Thanks Rosalie, you don't know how much this means to me," I answered sincerely.

"Well, good night. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and sucked out of my room.

"Bye," I said but she was already in her car.

I then sat on my bed, everything was completely silent, well aside from Charlie's snores. I lay back against my pillow, sleepy now. I stared at the walls of my little room, bleached pale in the moonlight, from under my heavy lids.

My last night in my room. My last night as Isabella Swan. Tomorrow I would be Bella Cullen. Though the whole marriage ordeal was a thorn in my side, I had to admit that I liked the sound of that.

**A/N2: There you go, probably not what you were expecting but what else could I do? Edward would probably find me and kill me if I unleashed a stripper on Bella. On second thought let me go change that, I would give anything for a minute with him. LOL**

**Yes I know it was anticlimactic, but I still like the way it turned out. I always felt like defending Bella's view with Rosalie, and I finally got my chance.**

**Another thing, thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter, I had never gotten so many! I think I finally found the recipe for them, a guilt trip! My IM kept going "you got mail, you got mail, you got mail," it was fantastic! Thank you so much to everyone. Now that this story is done, I have another one out right now, it's called "After All This Time", and it's for the lyrical melodrama contest. I would love to have more readers, and hopefully voters when the time comes.**

**I'll shut up now, because this note is longer than the chapter.**


End file.
